chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mara Masahashi
Mara Lydia Masahashi is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second daughter and child of Leila and Hayao Masahashi, the younger triplet sister of Billie Masahashi and the older triplet sister of Lexie Masahashi. She will have the abilities of Speed Manipulation, Puppetry, Relational Empathy and Energy Visualisation. Appearance Mara will have dark brown eyes and straight black hair. Her skin tone will be pale. Her face will be quite chubby while she is a child, like her sister Lexie, but she will later outgrow this. Abilities Mara's first ability will be Speed Manipulation. She will be capable of manipulating the speed of movement, time, thought and age. She will be able to increase her own speed until she moves as fast as someone with enhanced speed, and could enable others to do this too. She will also be able to decrease speed, preventing someone from moving. Additionally, she will be able to make a person more or less quick thinking, and will be able to increase someone's age by rapidly advancing the speed of their ageing. She will be able to use the ability to time travel too. It will be derived from her father's ability of enhanced speed. Her second ability will be Puppetry. She will be able to use this ability to finely control the movements of people, paralysing them and forcing them to do her will. She could also prevent someone from using an ability or force someone to do so, if there is movement usually associated with their ability. She will be capable of controlling several people at once, and no line of vision will be necessary to maintain control. It will also be possible for her to manipulate the motor functions of machines and movable objects. Mara's third ability will be Relational Empathy. Using this ability, she could sense the different emotional relationships between people. It will not make her feel those relationships or the emotions beneath them, but she will sense and identify them clearly. She could detect the strength of every relationship, as well as its nature. She could sense love, hatred, friendships, loyalty, admiration, emotional debts and trust. Her ability will be consciously controlled, and it will activate when she focuses on a particular person. It will show the person's strongest relationships first, both positive and negative, but it can also be aimed to detect a particular relationship if Mara focuses on both members of it. However, the ability only shows emotional relationships, and thus couldn't be used to detect if two people were biologically related. Mara will share this ability will Teresa Sanchez-Hawkins. Her final ability will be Energy Visualisation. This ability will enable Mara to see energy which is not in a normally visual form. It will appear to her as a glowing light, the more energy then the brighter and larger the light. Different colours could also show different energy forms. One aspect of the ability is that it will enable Mara to see the effect of an ability which is normally invisible or has no sign, as it lets her see the energy used by the ability. Family & Relationships *Mother - Leila Masahashi *Father - Hayao Masahashi *Older triplet sister - Billie Masahashi *Younger triplet sister - Lexie Masahashi *Younger brothers - Blaine and Eli Masahashi History & Future Etymology Mara is a Hebrew name which means "bitterness" and is also a variant of Maria. It is the name of a Biblical character, a Buddhist and Hindu demon of temptation, a wraith in Scandinavian folklore and various deities in Latvian and Belarusian mythology. The name also means "death-bringing" or "destroying" in Sanskrit. Her middle name, Lydia, is a Germanic name which means "noble kind, of the noble sort". Her surname is Japanese but its meaning is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters